1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording and reproducing data in a disk drive, and more particularly, to a method for recording and reproducing audio/video (A/V) data in a disk drive for effectively processing a defect and a signal when the A/V data is recorded or reproduced while reflecting a linear characteristic of the A/V data, and a computer-readable recording medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hard disk drives used in apparatuses such as personal computers have been used to record various application programs and data. Recently, due to increases in the recording capacity of hard disk drives, they are being used to store and reproduce real-time audio/video data.
In general, some parts of a disk included in the hard disk drive may be damaged by external shocks, dust, scratches and deterioration of elements such as heads, during the use of the disk. As a result, errors occur in recording and reproducing data in the damaged parts.
According to prior art, if an error occurs in a host, e.g., a personal computer when the data is recorded and reproduced, the hard disk drive retries the recording and reproducing of the data. Nevertheless, if the errors are not removed, the disk drive seeks another space of the disk and performs recording and reproducing operations. The audio/video (A/V) data has a linear characteristic and is required to be recorded and reproduced in real-time. However, data discontinuity due to delays in seeking causes degradation of recording and reproducing operations. Also, an A/V processor sometimes stops at places where errors occur.